Someone Told Me
by HollyElizabethX
Summary: Bella Swan, 15, likes Edward Cullen, 18. can they be together when shes just starting school and he is finishing? AH.
1. Chapter 1

Story name: Someone Told Me.

Full Summary: Bella Swan, 15, normal average girl at Phoenix High School. Her friends, Angela Wilson, 15, and Alice Cullen, 15.

Edward Cullen, 17, popular, jock, football player, all around perfect. His friends, well everyone apart from Bella.

Bella starts to like him but he doesn't really know her. Alice knows and so does Angela, because Alice and Edward are related she tells him. He does everything he can to try to talk to her. He starts to like her. But will they get together when he has almost finished school and she's basically starting?

Chapter 1: admiring.

POV: Bella's.

Okay so here we are. In the high school cafeteria waiting for lunch to be over. Lunch time at Phoenix high was always amusing. Especially when you have all the cute guys, jocks, geeks and normal people like me having food fights every Friday.

It first started when Emmett McCarthy, jock and football player, decided to chuck a load of pasta onto a near by table. They threw stuff back and lets just say, everyone joined in.

Unfortunately today is a Monday. Worst day ever.

I was sitting at my normal table in the middle of the cafeteria with my two best friends, Angela and Alice, admiring one of the hottest guys ever. And just my luck, he was also Alice's older brother, Edward.

I have secretly liked him for a few years, since I was 13. Whenever I go to Alice's house, he will always be in his room, watching the television or in the games room with some of his friends.

Edward was the perfect guy. He had the looks, the personality and the most perfect family ever.

He had light Bronze hair with flicks of brown, black and red in it. All natural. It was wild and untamed, it didn't really help when he kept running his fingers through it most of the time.

His face was shaped to perfection. His jaw line was strong and had the lightest amount of stubble on it. A straight sharp nose, bright emerald green eyes framed with thick dark lashes. His skin was pale white, strange when you live in one of the sunniest places in the USA but it suited him.

He was tall, I mean super tall. Like giant. Well to me he was because I only stood around 5'5 He stood at around 6'2.

No one knows I like him, well that's what I thought.

"Bella, stop looking at my brother and talk with us. You know the summer dance is coming up soon"

I blushed and turned my head back to the table, suddenly I found the table top pattern very interesting.

"So, what are you going to wear?" Angela asked me.

I shrugged and answered,

"I don't know, a dress?" I cocked an eyebrow as they laughed at me.

"Silly Bella" Angela laughed.

"What sort of dress stupid?" Alice said.

"Guys, can't you just get me something? Or take me out to get one?" I asked annoyed.

There eyes sparkled and I knew that I had just done something terrible.

I'm going to let them take me shopping. Oh dear.

"Yes! You will not regret this Bells!" they both squealed.

I groaned and covered my face.

"Do I have to go?" I whined.

They glared at me.

"Okay I'll go"

"And just think Bella, when you get ready at my house, Edward will be there" Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

It was my turn to glare at them.

"What makes you think I like him?"

Angela giggled and patted my shoulder.

"it's a bit obvious the way you look at him. Its like your eyes are glued to him"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long hair.

"Okay, so maybe I like him. What's wrong with that?"

"Maybe because he's my brother, he's 3 years older than you, you've talked to him maybe two times in the past 3 years and he has almost finished school" Alice said.

"Thanks for destroying my hopes Alice" I mumbled sadly.

"Oh Bells. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" she whispered apologetically.

I smiled slightly at her.

"It's okay. I forgive you, so what time are we going shopping?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"I'll get my Mom to pick you up at 5 then we will go then"

I nodded my head.

"You too Angie" Alice said.

Just then the Bell went. Of to next lesson….. Biology, yay?

X.~. Someone . Told . Me .~.X

"Dad!" I called out as I walked through the front door.

"In here!" he called back.

I walked my way to the kitchen to find him standing behind the stove, stirring something in a pan.

I peaked over to see what it was.

"Looking good Dad, hey can I go shopping with Alice and Angela in half an hour?" I asked him.

He gave me a confused look and said,

"What for?"

"It's for a dress for the summer dance"

He sighed and took his wallet out and gave me his card.

"Spend as much as you like Bells"

I squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy!"

I ran up stairs to get ready.

Changing out of my school clothes and slipping on some black jeans, a plain blue shirt and my tennis shoes. Done.

What to do for the next ten minutes. I'll just wait downstairs.

Once down there I watched my Dad cook his dinner.

'Beep! Beep!' oh! A text message.

I looked down at my mobile and opened the text.

It read,

'Hey Bells,

We are in the car, see you out there'

"Dad, I'm going now, see you later" I kissed his cheek and ran out the door to the car.

The back door was open so I slipped in.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Angela greeted.

"Hey guys, Hello Esme" I greeted her.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good thanks" it was then that I noticed Edward in the front.

I must have been caught staring because the next thing I knew he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello Bella" then he turned back and listened to his I-pod. Loudly.

Esme sighed and shook her head.

Fifteen minutes into the drive, we were all giggling as Esme started yelling at Edward to turn his music down.

"Edward! Turn it down you will go deaf otherwise" she nudged his arm.

He groaned.

"Oh well. I'll get a hearing aid" thankfully he turned it down a bit.

"You boys are useless" she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing baby" she smiled.

"Mom!" he groaned.

We laughed again.

Another ten minutes and we were finally at the shopping mall.

"Okay girls, go get your things, I will be with Edward"

"Bye Mom!" Alice shouted as she dragged me and Angela into a dress shop.

"So why is your brother here?" I asked.

"He needs new school trousers, he ripped them" Alice giggled.

"How did he manage that this time?" Angela asked.

"He was play fighting with Emmett and they fell down a hill and he ripped his trousers"

We all laughed and started looking through racks of dresses.

I found one that I liked and took it to the dressing rooms where the other two were waiting.

"Right, lets try these on" we went into our separate rooms and got changed.

My dress was a dark blue with a black sash around my waist that tied up at the side. It flowed down to my knees with a few frills and was strapless.

I walked out of the room and waited for the girls.

Angela came out first, she was wearing a dark green dress that went down to the ground and had a detailed beaded design around the neckline. It was also strapless.

"Looking good Angie" I said, clapping. She spun around and struck a pose.

"You too Bella, give me a twirl" I blushed and spun around.

She laughed at me as I hid my face.

"Okay girls, are you ready?" I heard Alice shout.

We scrambled to the chair in front of her curtain and said yes.

"TA DA!" she shouted as she strutted out and struck a pose.

Her dress was a short purple dress that hit her mid thigh. It had spaghetti straps and had a silver sash around her waist that tied in a bow at the back.

"Very nice Al" I said. Angela whistled.

"Okay I'm getting this one" we all agreed and changed back into our normal clothes.

After paying for the dresses we went to schuh, the best shoe shop ever to buy some heels.

I decided on a pair of black pumps that didn't cost a lot.

"Okay guys I'm done" I told them.

"Okay let's go" they said.

We met up with Esme and Edward outside the toilets because the girls needed to go. Turns out I didn't and neither did Edward.

"So Bella, what did you get?" he asked me. I nearly forgot how to breath when he said my name.

"I got a dress and shoes for the summer dance" I told him, blushing.

He smiled his crooked grin at me then reached for my bag.

"Can I look?"

I clutched the back to my chest, eyes wide.

"Nope, you will just have to wait and see" I teased him.

"Please?" he begged.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Your no fun" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So anyways, a little pixie told me that you like someone. Do I know who it is?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well yes you do" I told him.

"Will you tell me?" I shook my head.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because I'm scared" I whispered.

"Why are you scared?" he whispered as he sat down on a wall near by. I sat next to him.

"Because I know he won't feel the same way for me"

He rubbed my back and I stiffened then relaxed.

"You never know, he might" I looked into his eyes and saw something I didn't recognise.

"How would you know?" I asked sadly.

He opened his mouth and mumbled some words that I could only just hear.

"Because I know who it is and he feels the same way about you"

"What was that?" I asked. He shot his head up and started gulping for air.

"Ah, it was, er, nothing. Don't worry" just then Esme, Alice and Angela came back outside.

"Look if you ever need someone to talk to other than my sister or Angela then call me"

He handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

I nodded and slipped it into my pocket.

"Right then, let's get home" Esme said as she picked up her shopping bags.

X . ~ . Someone . Told . Me . ~ . X

I was now in bed and just about to fall asleep when I got another text.

'What was that all about with my brother Miss Swan? ~ Alice'

I sighed and text her back.

'Nothing, apparently you told him about me liking someone. Why would you do that Miss Cullen? ~ Bella'

'Erm, I don't know what your talking about, I have to go bye! ~ Alice'

I sighed and decided to text Edward.

'Hey it's Bella'

'Hey Bella, what's up? ~ Edward'

'Not a lot. Your sister is acting strange. ~ Bella'

'Yeah, ever since she told me you liked someone she has been. ~ Edward'

'Edward? What did you mean when you said he feels the same way? ~ Bella'

'Because he does. I know you like me Bella and I like you too. But we have to get to know each other. ~ Edward'

'Oh my god! This is so embarrassing. ~ Bella'

'Why? ~ Edward'

'Because I have a crush on my best friends older brother and he knows. ~ Bella'

'Don't worry. You can't help who you like. ~ Edward'

'Okay. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow? ~ Bella'

'Sure. Bye Bella, sweet dreams. ~ Edward. X'

Oh my god he put a kiss. And he likes me.

I rolled over in bed and screamed into my pillow.

"Bella? Are you okay I heard a scream?" I heard my Dads panicked voice on the other side of my door.

"Yeah sorry, I er, I stubbed my toe" I scrunched my eyes hoping he would believe me.

"Okay, good night" he said.

I went and turned off my light then crawled back into bed.

I closed my eyes and fell into a peace full sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sick Alice and Getting To Know You.

POV: Bella.

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I do is check my text messages to see if I had any. Turns out I had two, one from Alice and one from Edward.

I opened the one from Alice first, she hardly ever texts.

'Bella, sorry I'm not in school today. My Mom won't let me because I'm sick. Sorry again. ~ Alice'

I quickly texted her back saying it was okay and that I would visit her after school to see how she is doing.

Ii then opened the text from Edward.

'Good morning Bella. As you probably know Alice isn't in school today so I was wondering if you and your friend, Angela was it? Wanted to come sit with me and some of my close friends. ~ Edward x.

I smiled and typed back,

'Sure that sounds great, I'll see you at school then. ~ Bella x'

Only seconds later he replied saying,

'Sure thing. I will meet you in the car park. ~ Edward x'

I turned my phone off and placed it on my bed side desk.

I jumped out of bed, opened my curtains and got dressed into my school uniform which consisted of a plain black skirt, white button up shirt and a red and yellow tie.

I pulled on some long socks that went just over my knee and some plain black dolly shoes.

When I looked in the mirror I sighed, oh god! My hair is a mess.

I plugged in my hair curlers and waited for them to heat up. Luckily it didn't take long and about ten minutes later I was done. Before I went downstairs I brushed my teeth and applied some strawberry lip gloss. A gift from Angela of course. That girl is mad about her lip gloss.

When I was downstairs I picked up my school bag and shouted a goodbye to my Dad. As usual Angela and her Dad, Chris, were waiting outside in the car.

I sipped into the back and buckled up.

"Morning Bella" Chris said.

"Morning Chris, Hey Angie" she turned around in her seat to face me, smiling brightly.

"Bella! When we get to school I need to talk to you!" she practically yelled in the car. I winced and whined,

"Really? Can't it wait until tomorrow? Or now?" she glared at me then sighed.

"Okay, I won't be hanging out with you today, I'm going to be with Ben. Sorry" she smiled at me sadly. I smiled back at her.

"That's okay Angie. Have fun with Ben and tell him I said Hi"

She squealed and then turned back around.

I sighed happily. A whole day with Edward, alone. Well almost.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, not an awkward silence but a happy silence with the odd chat here and there.

When we arrived at school I walked into the car park to search for Edward.

I spotted him on his own leaning against his car. Gripping the strap of my shoulder bag, I walked over to him nervously.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

He jumped and turned around.

"Bella. How are you?" he asked.

I smiled and blinked a few times.

"I'm good. How about you?"

He grinned and took my bag as he answered.

"I'm great. Lets go inside" he put his hand lightly on the base of my back as we walked. I felt so, whats the word to describe it. Safe. Yes that's it, I felt safe.

"You know I can carry my own bag" I told him.

He laughed but still held it.

"Yes but I want to help you out" he said looking down at me.

We kept walking until we got to the last years room. A room only the last year could go in.

I stopped outside the door as he opened it.

"Edward I can't go in there" he paused half way through and looked at me with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Yes you can" he told me grinning. I shook my head, eyes wide.

"No I can't. that's for your year only" he sighed, took my hand and then pulled me close.

"If you get caught in here I will take the blame for you, don't worry. Your safe with me. Plus it's only for a while"

I breathed deeply then nodded my head.

"Okay. Thanks"

He smiled crookedly then pulled me into the small room.

It had a few brown leather couches, arm chairs, coffee tables, pool tables and a television. That was all in one area of the room. In the other there was a secluded area. It was two comfy brown leather couches with a coffee table between them. Surrounding them like a wall were a few book cases.

Edward started to drag me to the secluded area, all the while holding my hand.

When in there, we sat down on one of the couches.

"So tell me a bit about yourself" Edward said to me.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged then replied.

"Everything" I laughed and smiled before beginning.

"I was born in a small town called Forks in Washington then me and my parents, Charlie and Renee moved here when I turned five. When I was seven my Mom was involved in a car accident and died instantly. Ever since then my Father and I have been living on our own. I met your sister when I turned 13 and Angela when I was 12. We have been best friends ever since. My favourite colour is green, I am 15 and have a crush on you for two or three years now. Every since I first saw you really"

I blushed at the last thing and hid my face behind my hair.

"Don't hide your face Bella" he pulled my face back up and looked me in the eye.

"Okay. Now you know about me, tell me about you" I said excitedly.

He chuckled and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Right, I am 18, my favourite colour is blue, Alice is my only sibling. My Mom and Dad, Carlisle and Esme, used to live in Chicago but when I was born they moved here. My best friends are Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale. They are all 18 as well. I have never had a girlfriend. When I met you I thought you were one of the cutest people I had ever seen and now you are even more beautiful. I have liked you for about a year without anyone but you knowing"

Now he blushed. Aw he's so cute when he blushes.

"Wait, you've never had a girlfriend?" I asked shocked.

"No. you sound surprised" I nodded my head furiously.

"But look at you! Your one of the hottest guys ever and you tell me you've never had a girlfriend"

I was almost shouting.

"I guess I am just waiting for the right person, you know?" I nodded then calmed down a bit.

I leant back against the couch and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"When do you leave school?" I asked suddenly. He sighed and nuzzled his face into my hair before whispering.

"At the end of this month" hearing him say that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"I don't want you to go"

He hugged me tighter.

"I have to. But you will see me everyday, I won't be going to University or College. Well at least not yet"

I nodded against his chest and closed my eyes.

We sat like that for a few more minutes before Edward shot up.

"Someone's coming" he whispered. I moved away from him and smoothed my hair down.

"Edward Cullen! Can you please tell me what you are doing taking Miss Swan in here? You know she's not in this year" one of his teachers I didn't recognise shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Mr Marco, she needed help with work and they didn't have the books she needed in the library" Edward said smoothly.

Mr Marco looked between us then asked again smugly.

"So where are these books Mr Cullen?" I was starting to get annoyed at him.

"We just finished putting them away Mr Marco" I might need to ask Edward some tips for telling good lies.

"Okay. I will see you in a bit Edward. Goodbye Miss Swan"

I fiddled with my skirt as he left.

"Who was he?" I asked once he was out of ear shot.

"That Mr Marco. He's my art teacher"

"You took art?" I asked surprised again.

He nodded and took my hand.

"That's the subject I want to study. I will show you some of my work some time" he told me.

"Okay. We should go now, I'll see you at lunch" I told him.

We walked out of the room and made our way to our separate classes.

X . ~ . Someone . Told . Me . ~ . X

The rest of the day passed quickly and true to his word, Edward did show me some of his art work at lunch time. He really was talented.

I thought he was more into sports but he told me he was dropping it to do art.

I texted my Dad at lunch telling him I was going round the Cullen's house after school to check on Alice, he said It was okay so that's where I am now. Sitting in Alice's room watching her fall asleep.

We had just been talking for about a half hour before she started to get tired again.

I feel sorry for Alice, she never gets ill but when she does, she gets it bad. Her face was a chalky white, her nose was bright red, eyes were watery and her hair was a mess.

"I'll see you later Al. get well" she just mumbled something and fell straight asleep.

On my way out of her room I walked right into Edward. He just picked me up in his arms and took me upstairs.

"Woah! Edward put me down" I giggled.

"Nope. I have something to show you" he looked into my eyes and then ran upstairs with me into the attic.

"Why are we here?" I asked curiously.

"Just look" he settled me down on the wooden floor and I looked around the large room.

The whole place had been transformed into an art studio.

There was hardly any room to hang things. Every wall had at least fifteen paintings and sketches finished and half finished. One wall had a load of photos.

In the middle of the room there was a large wooden desk with pens, pencils, rubbers, paints and pots littered on it. A piece of paper was stretched along the length of it with a light drawing on it ready to be finished.

I walked over to it and scanned my eyes over the sketch.

It was a painting of a forest with the sun shining through the trees.

"Edward this is amazing" I looked over at him to see him standing In the same spot as before.

He slowly walked over to me and stood behind me, lacing his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder.

"Thank you, I just need to paint it then it can be sent to one of the universities I'm applying for"

We spent the next few minutes just looking through his collection of art work as he explained to me the story behind each one.

One of my favourites was one of a local beach.

"Bella! Your Dad is here! He's come to take you home!" Carlisle called up the stairs.

"Okay!" I called back.

I said my goodbyes to Edward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bella? The dance is tomorrow will you go with me?" he asked quickly.

I kissed his cheek again and told him I would be happy to go with him.

"Tell Alice I said goodbye"

I made my way downstairs to say bye to Esme and Carlisle.

I hugged them both and went outside to see my dad waiting in his police cruiser.

"Do you have to drive this car everywhere?" I asked embarrassed as I climbed into the passenger seat. He chuckled.

"Of course I do Bells, it's the only car we have"

I rolled my eyes and relaxed in my seat.

"So Bella, I hear you are getting pretty close with that Edward guy" my Dad said.

"Erm, yeah you could say that" is aid nervously.

"I don't mean to be rude but I don't think you should be around him, he's way older than you and looks like trouble" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Dad, Edward's a good guy. And he's only three years older"

He glanced sideways at me and then said sternly.

"I don't want you around him Bella. Starting now"

I flinched at how harsh he said that.

"Well that's a bit tough Dad since we are going to the dance together tomorrow" his jaw clenched and I could tell he was loosing it.

By now we were at home and sitting in the lounge.

"If I see you hanging around near him I will ground you and make sure he comes no where near you"

I stood up and shouted at him.

"You can't do this Dad! This is what I want! I like him, he likes me and you can't stop me from seeing him"

He now stood up.

"Bella, I just want you to think about this. I don't want him taking advantage of you"

I scoffed.

"Just because he's older than me makes you think he will take advantage of me? Seriously Dad?"

I put my hands on my hips.

"I just don't want you to get hurt by him" I smiled slightly.

"Dad, you have nothing to worry about. Edward has never been with a girl. He respects girls and everyone else. He won't hurt me"

He sighed then nodded his head.

"Okay just be careful"

I ran over to hug him then whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you"

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"Love you too Bells"


End file.
